Xion's Rebirth: A Challenge Fic
by Slop Doggy
Summary: Riku Uzumaki put me up to this. Xion's sent to the past, with a new life. But how will she react when elements of her old life start showing up? K  for now, might be T later on.


**Hey, guys. Slop Doggy here. And this story is a bit different than my others. This is a challenge from Riku Uzumaki. I am to write a Kingdom Hearts fanfic about Xion. Now, since I'm a fan of Xion-**

***Delivery guy walks up* Hey, where do you want this pile of Xion stuff?**

**Slop: Oh, just put it in that warehouse. That's where all the other stuff is.**

**Delivery guy: 'Kay. Sign here.**

**Slop: *does so* Now, where was I? That's right. Since I'm a fan of Xion, I thought it would be a good exercise. So, please enjoy! *bows***

Prologue: A New Life

Twilight Town: Station Plaza

"Good-bye…Roxas," Xion whispered as her body continued to fade away. "See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you." Looking up at the Clock Tower, she remembered her other friend. "Oh. And of course, Axel, too. You are both my best friends." Reaching up, she gently touched Roxas' cheek. "Never forget. That's the truth."

Roxas looked confused for a moment, then gasped in recognition as Xion's hand went limp. "No! Xion!" he cried, grabbing her hand. "Who else will I have ice cream with?"

However, Xion was beyond hearing, fading away in a flash of bright light with a smile still on her lips.

"I'm coming, Sora," she thought as she drifted towards the darkness.

**Do you wish to live?**

Xion gasped and looked around, perceiving a light in the darkness. "Who-who are you?" she asked.

**Do you wish to live?  
**  
"No," Xion said, but doubt tinged her voice. "I can only hurt my friends if I'm alive. It's better that I go back to where I belong." Closing her eyes, she began to drift towards the darkness again, but the voice stopped her.

**I can give you a new life, free from your curse. You will be able to see your friends again.**

Xion paused, and looked at the light. "What do you mean?" she asked.

**I shall give you a new life, with new memories. However, your old memories will eventually resurface, allowing you to be reunited with your friends.**

Xion thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Sorry, but I cannot agree to that. Sora needs me to awaken."

**Do not worry about Sora. He will get what he needs. Do you not wish to see your friends again?**

Xion bit her lip and said, "Of course! More than anything…" She sighed and said, "Fine. I accept your terms."

**Very well. You shall not be disappointed.**

The light grew brighter and brighter; so bright, Xion had to shield her eyes. The next thing she knew…

"Congratulations! You have a baby daughter!" the doctor cried as he held the baby up.

"Shion," the mother said tearfully.

The father squeezed her shoulders and said, "Our daughter. Shion."

**Ten years later**

A baby's crying was heard throughout the birthing room.

"Congratulations! Another healthy baby girl!" the doctor cried.

"You did it again, honey," the father said, kissing his wife.

Shion sat out in the waiting room, twiddling her thumbs with the rest of the family. "Babies sure take a long time to get here," she thought. "Did I take that long when I was born?"

Suddenly, a flash of memory went by: A sunset, and an ice cream bar, that was salty, but sweet at the same time. Shion gasped as the memory faded just as soon as it had appeared. "Wha-what was that?" she thought, putting a hand to her head.

"Shion?" asked her grandmother. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, grandma. I'm fine," Shion said.

The father came in and announced, grinning, "It's a girl!"

A murmurs were heard as Shion said, smiling, "I have a sister!"

"That's right, sweetheart. Want to go see her?" the father asked.

"Yeah!" Shion cried, following her father to the nursery.

"There she is," the father said, pointing at a red-headed girl peacefully napping. "That's your new sister. Kairi."

**My first KH fic. Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2'll come out soon, I hope. Depends on college. Read and review!**

**Be safe and well**

**Slop Doggy**


End file.
